


Sweeter than Roses

by Cloudpain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Scorbus, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudpain/pseuds/Cloudpain
Summary: Why did it always irritate him so much when Scorpius started talking about girls?





	1. A Warm Flowery Shore

Chapter One

 

Albus groaned and flung an arm across his eyes. He lay on his back bleakly, his homework was done for almost two weeks in advance unless they were given more, and he should have been rejoicing. And yet here he was melodramatically sprawled on his bed. He’d turned down going to watch the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff match with Scorpius, to finish his work - but he had finished too quickly. He had already been working on it in every free moment he had. Of course the reason for this was that every time he wasn’t busy, the events of last week Thursday started to replay in his mind.

 

_ Albus ran into a room dragging Scorpius with him. He paused, panting for breath, and glanced at his best friend. The blond haired boy was practically quivering with excitement. The door slammed behind them. _

_ “I can’t quite believe I did that.” Scorpius breathed, awe etched into his voice. _

 

_ Albus swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, and said lightly, “I can’t quite believe you did that either.” _

 

_ “Rose Granger-Weasley. I asked out Rose Granger-Weasley.” The young Malfoy cooed. _

 

_ “And she said no,” Albus pointed out bluntly, then silently kicked himself for being an ass. _

 

_ Always resilient, his comment didn’t even make a dent in his friend’s mood, “But I asked her. I planted the acorn. The acorn that will grow into our eventual marriage.”  He laughed and grabbed Albus by the upper arms and swung him round in a half circle. _

_ “You are aware that you’re an utter fantasist?” he sighed as Scorpius strode across to the door on the opposite side of the room before pausing. _

_ “And I’d agree with you, only Polly Chapman did ask me to the school ball . . .” _

 

_ “In an alternate reality where you were significantly, really significantly, more popular, a different girl asked you out, and that means-” _

 

_ “And yes, logic would dictate I should be pursuing Polly,” Scorpius interrupted him. _

 

_ Albus opened his mouth then shut it. He didn’t much like that idea either. _

 

_ “Or allowing her to pursue me,” Scorpius continued, pulling open the door he stood in front of, “she’s a notorious beauty, after all,” he made a dramatic half bow as he held open the door to indicate Albus should exit first, “but a Rose is a Rose.” _

_ Albus huffed and brushed past Scorpius, striding out of the classroom they had taken shelter in, “You know logic would dictate that you’re a freak? Rose hates you.” _

_ “Correction,” Scorpius said, scrambling to catch up with Albus – an easy feat given his legs were a good ten centimetres longer than Albus’, he practically skipped up to his side. “She used to hate me, but did you see the look in her eyes when I asked? That wasn’t hate, that was pity.” _

 

_ Albus glanced at his bubbling friend quizzically, “And pity’s good?” _

 

_ The Malfoy scion rolled his shoulders in a shrug, “Pity is a start, my friend, a foundation on which to build a palace,” he gesticulated grandly, “a palace of love.” _

_ Irritation flashed through Albus and he muttered, “I honestly thought I’d be the first of us to get a girlfriend.” A lie, it was a blatant lie. Never had he once thought about whether either of them would get a girlfriend, let alone what order it might happen in. _

 

_ “Oh, you will, undoubtedly, probably that new smoky-eyed Potions professor,” Scorpius elbowed him and quirked a brow suggestively – an expression that made Albus’ breath catch before his friend followed through with his comment, “she’s old enough for you, right?” _

 

_ “ I don’t have a thing about older women!” Albus snapped, a little desperation and embarrassment making its way into his voice. Ever since Delphine, Scorpius wouldn’t let this idea go. _

 

_ “And you’ve got time, a lot of time, to seduce her. Because Rose is going to take years to persuade.” _

 

_ Albus’s gut twisted, and he said a little bitterly, “I admire your confidence.” _

_ As they stepped onto the stairs, the object of their discussion stepped onto the bottom. Silence fell and the boys descended till they passed Rose in the middle of the staircase. She glanced from Albus to Scorpius and they all paused awkwardly. _

 

_ “Hi.” She greeted Scorpius, her eyes remained on him as he flushed slightly and floundered for a reply. More eye contact there than she had probably favoured him with his entire life. _

_ “This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird.” She said promptly. _

 

_ “Received and entirely understood.” Scorpius said strangely and Albus had to refrain from face-palming on his behalf. _

 

_ “Okay. ‘Scorpion King.’” She said ironically and walked on with a smile on her face. _

 

_ Scorpius looked at Albus as though his day had just been made by the relatively non-hostile interaction. Albus couldn’t leave him hanging, not with that much sunshine radiating out of the blond boy’s body, so he forced a grin and punched Scorpius on the arm. He was aware they were not ‘arm punching’ sort of friends, but hopefully the out of character gesture would distract his friend from how forced his expression was, “Maybe you’re right — pity is a start.” _

  
  


That had been the beginning of it, this uncomfortable feeling. Albus reached up a hand toward the green canopy above, staring at the back of his hand.

 

“Why, why does it irritate me so much?” he muttered, then clenched his hand into a fist and rolled onto his side, half burying his face in his pillow. He stared at his bedside lamp with accusing green eyes. The silver tassels hung limply at its edge.

 

He had always known Scorpius had a sort of strange fascination with Rose, the way he always tried so hard to get along with her despite the fact that she was nothing more than an utter git to them both for four years of her life. He had always chalked it up to Scorpius’ resilient personality, convinced himself that Scorpius was like that with everyone because he had to be to survive. But it wasn’t just that, apparently, as his friend’s out of the blue - and rather public - confession after lunch last week had proven.

How had he let this sneak up on him? Was he mad because Scorpius hadn’t told him? He knew it wasn’t an issue of being protective over Rose, because as far as he was concerned she was bitch enough for the both of them and could fend for herself.

It was Scorpius being in love with her that was the problem. Was he seriously that much of a masochist? Maybe, Scorpius had just become so warped by people mistreating him for so long, that he actually liked it - like a sort of Stockholm syndrome. Rose didn’t deserve him. Scorpius was wonderful and brilliant and positive in the face of everything. Albus knew he was the opposite. Sometimes Scorpius’ sunny disposition was literally the only reason he bothered to drag himself to class, but it was always the two of them together. He knew for some reason or another, he and Scorpius were each other’s pillars of support in a society that was failing them. But Rose was part of the ‘everything’ that they stood up against. Did Scorpius not see that?

 

Albus’ fingers dug into the duvet. Or maybe he didn’t care, because as they say, ‘love is blind’? Stupid. It was damn stupid. She’d only hurt him. Uncle Ron hated the Malfoy’s, and her family’s approval meant too much to her.  _ Society’s  _ approval meant too much to her. If she would shun her own cousin, what did Scorpius think would happen to him? He knew for a fact it wouldn’t work, and just the thought of his family hurting Scorpius pissed him off.

Just as he was starting to seethe at the thought, a sudden weight collided with his middle, dispelling all the air from his lungs in a whoosh. As he sucked in air the lithe mass lying across him spoke.

 

“Sulking, Potter?”

 

“Scorpius!” he gasped in surprise, whacking his friend on the back to hide his embarrassed flush at being caught off guard, “I can’t breathe, you hippogriff!”

 

“Rude,” Scorpius replied promptly and barely moved from where he lay across Albus’s middle, except to prop his head up on one hand to better fix ice blue eyes on Albus’ face, “I’m more of a sylph or incubus’ build than a hippogriff.”

 

“If you were an incubus you would starve to death at the rate you’re making progress with Rose,” Albus blurted and almost cursed himself for bringing her up.

 

“Well all I’d require is a lovely young virgin to pass the time with while I wait.”

 

“And where, pray tell, would you find one that’ll come at your beck and call?” Albus asked doubtfully, eyeing his friend.

 

“Mmm, where would I find a virgin at my disposal I wonder?” It took an awkwardly long moment of Scorpius staring unblinkingly at Albus for him to understand the implication.  He laughed shortly and shoved Scorpius off him and the bed, even as his heart skipped a beat, “you ass, as if I would let you have your way with me.”

 

“Oh come on Albus, this is my theoretical livelihood we are talking about - how can you deny me?” Scorpius teased, collecting himself from the floor and flinging himself toward the young Potter.

Albus caught him by the face and pushed him towards the end of the bed so that he didn’t land on top of him again.

 

“Not in your wildest dreams, Scorpion King.”

 

Scorpius rolled onto his back, lying at Albus’ feet, “Hmph, Spoil sport,” he pouted.

 

“You’re back early, did something happen at the match?” Albus asked, changing the topic, not ready to admit how that little exchange had made him a bit happy.

 

“Well no, it was just dreadfully boring. And I thought you had seemed down this week and wondered if you needed some TLC.”

 

“And you do this by crushing me?” Albus said, skeptically raising an eyebrow

 

“I thought you had died so I was resuscitating you.”

 

“Is that so?” Albus said, amused.

 

Scorpius nodded, “well I opted against mouth to mouth because I wouldn’t want to deny you your first kiss.”

 

Albus promptly hit him in the face with a pillow, “It would have been your first kiss too you idiot,”

 

“But I would sacrifice it to save my friend, don’t you feel honoured?”

 

“I feel like I should smother you in your sleep, that’s what,”

 

“You really are rude, did your father teach you to act like that?”

 

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” Albus twitched, then launched himself forward with a pillow. Scorpius knew just how to piss him off by mentioning his father at an opportune moment. 

 

Scorpius put up his arms to defend his face and breathing space form Albus’ attempts to smother him, “I give up, I give up, I’m not cut out for physical conflict!”

  
Albus glared briefly then settled back against the headboard and Scorpius sighed in relief.   
  
Albus watched his lanky friend for a moment, before Scorpius rolled his head to look at him, blue eyes soft, “Al, I’m really glad that you exist.”   
  
Albus shifted awkwardly and looked away, “Yeah me too, thanks for that.” It was strange, he couldn't even really comprehend the fact that he hadn't existed, but after seeing a world where Rose didn’t exist and only a little was different… well, he just couldn’t imagine a world without Scorpius. The idea of being all alone in Slytherin was incredibly unpalatable.   



	2. Cool Evening Breeze

* * *

  
  
Albus stared down at the letter in his hands. The arcing, garnet coloured writing that graced the thick white parchment.The name that stared up at him from the end of the letter made his stomach twist weirdly.

 

 _Polly Chapman_   


“Albus!” A long-fingered hand clamped down on his shoulder as Scorpius used him to leverage himself up onto the windowsill that Albus had sequestered himself in. Albus automatically folded the letter closed and glanced up, surprised as his friend folded down beside him with uncharacteristically graceful movements despite how long his limbs were.  
  
“Ah,” Scorpius settled down with his back against the edge of the window frame.

 

They were in one of the largely abandoned towers of the Castle Albus had discovered in his second year, and had since used as his quiet place to retreat from the world. The view from this window looked out over the forbidden forest, and a hint of the lake could be seen beyond in the misty distance.  
  
Scorpius’s ice blue eyes flickered to the letter clutched in Albus’s hand, and he nodded toward it, “Bad news? You left the Great Hall in an awful hurry at breakfast, it took me all of Transfiguration class to figure out this was where you had gone to.”   
  
“Oh, uh,” Albus glanced down at the letter in his hand, “Not bad news exactly…” he hesitated, then held out the letter to Scorpius. His friend eyed it - and him - for a second, then plucked the letter from his fingers.   
  
Albus sat forward with his elbows on his knees, green eyes locked onto Scorpius’s pale, handsome face as the other’s gaze darted over the contents of the letter.   
  
Scorpius’s eyebrows veritably shot into his hairline and he tossed the letter into the air the second that he finished reading it, “What! What the hell is this? Polly Chapman. _Polly Chapman,_ Albus!”   
  
“Yes I know,” Albus said awkwardly, his brows knitting together.   
  
“Polly Chapman asked you out, why you - wasn’t she supposed to fall for me?” Scorpius pouted.   
  
Albus laughed, “Yes, in a world where you were significantly more popular.”   
  
“Are you implying that you are more popular than me?”   
  
“Yes, significantly, though through no fault of my own,” Albus smirked, and Scorpius shoved him playfully with a foot. “Besides which, you don’t have eyes for anyone but Rose.”   
  
“True,” the blond haired boy acknowledged.

A long silence fell and Albus glanced at where the letter had fallen to on the ground. It had come with the morning post, completely out of the blue. He doubted he had ever exchanged more than two sentences with the girl directly.  
  
“So… then you have this constipated expression on your face, why, exactly?” Scorpius probed, “The most beautiful girl in our year asks you out and you come to hide in your tower? Are you going to let down your golden hair for her?”   
  
Albus looked at Scorpius oddly, “How the heck did you learn such a Muggle fairy tale?”   
  
“I’ll have you know my education extends to all fields, Albus Severus Potter.” his friend said primly, “are you avoiding the question?”   
  
“Not avoiding it,” Albus sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, making it stick up even worse than usual, “I’m not going to let down my gorgeous raven hair to her even vaguely. As if I would let such an over ambitious wannabe near me.”   
  
“Hey now isn’t that uncalled for?”   
  
Albus favoured his friend with a dry smile, “ I don’t think so. You would think that I would be flattered right? I mean, aside from the fact that she’s ignored me or outright talked down to me my entire life up until now... Aside from that, as you say, she has to be the most popular girl in the year at the moment.”

Scorpius was nodding along with everything that came out of Albus’s mouth, “Yes I mean good for you, even though I knew it would happen it’s rather maddening that you’ll beat me to-” Al held up a hand to stop him in his tracks.  
  
“However, the truth is, two months ago? She asked _James_ out.”   
  
Scorpius let out a low whistle, and Albus continued, “And he rejected her flat out, and now the only reason she is asking me out is because even though I’m a social outcast somewhat, I’m still a _Potter._ And _that_ , my friend, is how it came to be that I was noticed by that conceited bitch.”   
  
“Wow.” Scorpius got to his feet and walked the length of the room, “Just wow, and she just thought she’d hop on to the next best thing when James didn’t pan out?”   
  
Albus smiled coldly, “This is why I hate most humans.”   
  
“Sounding a bit Dark-Lordy there, Albus,” Scorpius pointed out, then sat down on the window sill again, almost on Albus’s feet, “So you rushed out of breakfast because-”   
  
“I was worried I might go punch her in her pretty face in front of the entire school.”   
  
Laughter erupted out of Scorpius, and the sound was light and delightful, filling the room, even Albus could not help but smile.   
  
Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, Scorpius drew in a deep breath, “Well I suppose I won’t have to worry about you getting a girlfriend before me for a while longer.”   
  
“Or ever, possibly, unless I move countries and change my name.” Albus agreed with a sigh, “The only person who isn’t fake as hell in this place is you.”   
  
Scorpius reached out and patted Albus on the shoulder consolingly. “Albus,” he said seriously and their gazes met and held, he leaned forward slightly and Albus’s stomach fluttered - till Scorpius continued, “I’m sorry love, but I’m saving myself for marriage, you can’t sweet talk me.”   
  
“Arg, you idiot,” he gave Scorpius a shove and abruptly stood up to hide the flush that graced his cheeks, “Let’s go, I don’t want to miss Potions.”   
  
Scorpius chuckled and slung an arm round Albus’s neck as they started down the stairs. He got in a good hair ruffle - which probably improved the state of the unruly brunette mop - before Albus managed to push him off.   
  
“Potions is the only thing you won’t miss, taking after your namesake?” the young Malfoy said fondly.   
  
“Or my grandmother apparently,” Albus replied with a shrug, he did rather enjoy Potions.   
  
“Really? Lily Potter was good at Potions?”   
  
Albus raised dark eyebrow at his friend, “What, your history books didn’t tell you this much?”   
  
Scorpius wrinkled his nose slightly, “I actually actively avoid your family history. Feels like an invasion of your privacy - even if you are from a family of heroes. So I know what you tell me when you tell me it.”   
  
Surprise flitted across Albus’ face, and a lightness filled his chest, “Have I told you that you are the best?”   
  
“Not nearly frequently enough - but I’m still not falling for your flattery.”   
  
Albus cuffed Scorpius upside the head, “I’m not hitting on you, you prat.”   
  
Scorpius grinned rakishly and winked, “If you say so.”   
  
~~~   
  
It was two weeks later and Albus stretched his arms languidly above his head as he lolled against the wall outside the library, waiting for Scorpius to finish putting his books back. O.W.Ls were still a good three months away but the Malfoy heir insisted that they get a head start. Personally Albus was pretty sure that the only reason that Scorpius was so enthusiastic about studying all of a sudden, was because he found out that Rose was frequenting the library.   
  
Albus was grateful that Rose had been absent this time, however. Scorpius did not shut up about her whenever she was there. Albus did not want to discourage Scorpius, but it actually really annoyed him to hear his friend waxing lyrical about a girl who _still_ only barely acknowledged his existence. Scorpius really deserved so much better. He sighed and loosened his tie slightly, fifth year was seriously taking up a lot of his energy.   
  
Footsteps rang out in the corridor and he looked up just as the sound rounded the corner. His stomach fell as he recognised the approaching figure. An outline of honey coloured hair and  perfect poise carrying an hourglass figure, Polly Chapman was notable even across a crowded room. Albus groaned inwardly and wished he was a ghost so that he could slip right into the stone wall behind him before she noticed him.   
  
“Albus!” she exclaimed, and Albus swallowed his displeasure and straightened, turning to face her as she drew closer, and then too close, stepping into his personal space. Pointedly, he took a step back, a slight look of confusion flickered across her face and that annoyed Albus in an instant. She couldn’t fathom that a man would not want to be close to her. Albus wasn’t particularly tall, but Polly was petite and fairy-like, so being close made him have to tilt his head at an uncomfortable angle. Albus usually liked the scent of vanilla, but it was cloying and invasive coming off the girl before him.

  
She scowled at him, and folded her arms across an ample bosom, “Potter, how long are you going to make me wait for a reply? Just so you know there are plenty of guys who would jump at the chance to date me.”   


A cold bark of laughter escaped from Albus’s lips before he could stop it, but he was not entirely disatisfied with how confused Polly looked by this response.  
  
Albus stepped forward, uncomfortably, back into the girl’s personal space, and leaned down so that his lips were beside her ear. He could see her tremble slightly as he breathed. Then he spoke in a whisper, “I see _right_ through you, Chapman.”   
  
“Wha-”   
  
Albus stepped away from her and let scorn settle openly across his features, “Hell, even my brother, who can’t take a hint, saw straight through you. Did you think you could just go through my entire family until you found someone who would take you?” his emerald eyes were colder than stone, “I didn’t think I should even dignify such an obvious, desperate grab for power with an answer. Did you not think I would know you had already asked my brother out? Or did you just not think at all?”   
  
Polly looked shocked and vaguely outraged, and spat out, “You would be so lucky I would lower my standards to toss a bone to the likes of you, Potter!”   
  
Annoyance flashed through him as it always did when people persistently called him Potter. It only served to enforce that, that was all she saw when she looked at him; the Potter family name.

Albus smiled slowly, “And there it is,” he lowered his voice, “Chapman, let’s not beat about the bush. You hate me, and I despise people like you. I wouldn’t date you if my only other option was a female mountain troll. How out of touch could you be?”  
  
Polly Chapman’s hazel eyes welled up with furious tears, just as a voice behind him said awkwardly, “Al?”   
  
Polly’s glittering eyes snapped to Scorpius and she said bitterly, “I should have known I was barking up the wrong tree. Have a nice life with your Son-of-a-Death-Eater boyfriend, Potter.” she snapped, and shouldered past him. He turned to watch her stalk into the library and Scorpius had to quite literally spring out of her way to avoid being barged aside.

  
For a long moment after the library door slammed closed, both Slytherin boys stared at it.

Then Scorpius turned to Albus and pointed at his own face, “Am I the boyfriend?”  
  
Albus rolled his shoulders in a vain attempt to release some tension from them and gave a long, irritated sigh. He rubbed the bridge of his nose self-consciously, “Of course, because I must be gay if I don’t want the greatest beauty to have graced the school, the splendid Polly Chapman.”   
  
Scorpius beamed, “Oh wonderful, you have finally realised your calling!”   
  
Albus cracked a smile, “If there was ever a reason to play for our team it would be to avoid power hungry wenches like that.”   


“So I take it you let her down nice and easy then?” Scorpius asked, tugging on Albus’ arm as they began to head back to their dorms.  
  
“May have said I’d rather date a mountain troll…” Albus muttered, avoiding eye contact with his best friend.   
  
Scorpius paused thoughtfully and Albus was not quite sure he heard him at first, till he spoke sounding rather concerned, “As much as she probably did deserve it, you did make her cry.”   
  
Albus rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, “I know I’m starting to regret it already, I just got so mad.” He hadn’t intended to treat her like she and most of the Gryffindors treated him.   
  
“Well, it is good to hear you have a conscience somewhere in there.” he fluffed Albus’s hair with a long fingered hand, “Actually, I’m more concerned about your health.”   
  
“My health?”   
  
“Well she doesn’t seem above taking revenge on your arse for humiliating her. I mean she was spurned by Potters - _twice._ I hate to say it, but you are the easy target.”   
  
“How much worse can it get?” Albus replied with a wry smile.   
  
He was tempting fate with that question. Two days later, he had hair that stuck to anything it touched. For a week and a half he walked around with a pillowcase attached to the side of his head, along with a hairbrush and a handful of gold galleons that Scorpius had thought it would be amusing to drop on him. He probably did it for the sole reason that he could crack his one-liner, “Albus, you look like a million dollars,” every time Albus walked into a room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading! Hope you're enjoying it, Updates every six days (^w^)


	3. Like Fire All Over

The streets of Hogsmeade were packed with students and locals as Scorpius and Albus sloughed through the snow in the direction of Honeydukes. 

 

It was early December of their sixth year. Albus only occasionally came along on Hogsmeade outings as he was not a fan of crowds, but he had thought that as a good friend he ought to be there for Scorpius, for moral support. Although all Triwizard Tournaments had been shut down after the disastrous events during his father’s time at Hogwarts, one tradition that had been carried over was the Yule Ball. 

 

Once every four years, like clockwork, their school was invaded by two other foreign schools. In his second year (he had been too young to attend the actual ball then) they had Durmstrang and Ilvermorney. It had been an unbearably noisy combination and Albus had spent the month they visited almost not leaving his room at all.

 

This year the Beauxbatons students graced them with their presence, their little possies of blue, speckled the black Hogwarts robes along the main street.

 

The Students from Mahoutokoro were a little harder to spot because their robe colours varied depending on the achievements of the students. Their numbers were also significantly fewer than the other two schools because only their sixth and seventh year students had been allowed to attend. Apparently half of their seventh year had also opted out in favour of studying for their final exams. However here and there Albus caught a flash of gold from the robes of a high achiever.

  
Albus rubbed his hands together, more out of nervousness than cold and stuffed his hands into his sleeves. Burrowing his face into his green scarf, he glanced at his friend. Scorpius seemed completely happy and serene as he walked along the road at his side and, wait - Albus leaned closer - was he humming?   
  
“Scorpius did you take a calming draught before coming out today?” Albus asked suspiciously. It wasn't fair that Scorpius seemed this unphased, while Albus was practically writhing with nervousness on his friend's behalf.    
  


Scorpius raised a pale eyebrow at him, “Why would I need a calming draught?”   
  
“Do you think asking Rose to the Ball is going to be easy, you idiot?” Albus huffed, causing a small cloud of breath to form in front of his face as he frowned, worriedly, at his friend.   
  
Scorpius screwed up his face in an awkward looking grin, “Albus, nothing Rose Granger-Weasley is ever easy, all I can do is try my best.”

 

That was what worried Albus, as his friend clapped a gloved hand against his shoulder. Albus just feared that Scorpius’s best wouldn’t be enough for his picky cousin.   
  
Albus stopped as he reached the doorway of Honeydukes sweet shop. Opposite them was the small street that led to Miss Tilly’s Tea Room. A few years ago Madam Puddifoot’s had been taken over and remodeled from its kitch, aging foundations into this glorious lacey confectionary shop. They had it on good authority from Hugo that that was where they would find his sister.   
  
Albus glanced at the lacey white awning that overhung the entrance to the tearoom and was blending into the snow. Scorpius pulled up beside him and drew in a long, slow breath then let it out.    
  
“Do you want me to come with you?” Albus offered, eyes straight ahead, although his stomach twisted at the thought of playing witness to the potentially disastrous event.   
  
He could feel Scorpius glance at him and caught the pale haired boy shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. “No. Thanks Al, but it would be awkward having family hanging round.”   
Albus tried not to let his relief show on his face. He turned to face his friend and clasped a gloved hand on his arm. Green eyes looked up to meet blue, “Good luck, Scorpius, you crazy fool. I will see you in the next life.”   
  
A short laugh escaped Scorpius and he poked Albus in the forehead with a gloved finger, “Thanks for those encouraging words, you ass.” he pushed him in the direction of the door to Honeydukes, “go buy some sugar quills to write me an apology letter when I return victorious.”    
Albus half saluted him, “I’ll buy ten to write your eulogy.” then swiftly ducked into the shop as Scorpius kicked a mound of snow at him.

  
He moved round a tower of Blood Lollies to peer through the misted front window of the shop.   
For a minute Scorpius just stood there. So he  _ was _ nervous. Then his Slytherin comrade set forth through the snow. When Scorpius’s lanky form disappeared through the Teahouse door, Albus turned around grabbed a basket. He began to pile random sweets into the wicker basket, his mind somewhere else.    
  
This year he had almost hoped that Scorpius had given up on this Rose thing, he hadn’t bounced after her like he had in previous years, but maybe he was just getting serious and Albus didn’t notice. Scorpius had announced only last week that he needed a game plan and against his better judgement he had wrangled the whereabouts of Rose today out of Hugo for his friend. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Rose to date Scorpius, he wanted his friend to be happy and literally have everything he wanted, but Rose just did not deserve him. 

 

He sighed as he battled to squeeze between other students and grab half a dozen chocolate frogs. He had a ton of money to spend because he so seldom came on these outings, and to be honest right now he just wanted to be in bed stuffing his face full of chocolate. This was always the worst outing to Hogsmeade because it was just before christmas and the students tried to stock up on sweets to last them through the holiday. After snatching up a pack of Fizzing Whizzbees, he backed up against a rack of sweets to wait. How long did it take to ask someone out? Albus had never had any intention of asking anyone from this school to the dance, so he hadn’t even considered the mental fortitude it took until he took up worrying on Scorpius’s behalf last week. 

 

He shifted aside slightly as a small blond haired girl reached past him for some Ice Mice. Glancing down he noticed he was near the Jelly Slugs. He picked up a wiggling pack of the brightly coloured sweets. He had always hated the texture but the fruit flavoured ones were Scorpius’s favourite. He tossed that packet and two more into his basket. If he bought them now he wouldn’t have to wait for Scorpius to shop later. After a moment’s consideration, he dived back into the crowd in search of Crystallized Pineapple and Pepper Imps. The imps were easy enough to locate but the pineapple he found on the opposite side of  the shop, and after he had fought a group of third years for the biggest bag he slumped against the far wall, the picture of exhaustion. He really hated crowds. 

 

Albus barely heard the bell tinkle but the figure that stopped awkwardly in the doorway on the other side of the shop drew his gaze. Scorpius stood there in the doorway looking small and cold with his hands tucked under his armpits, despite his six feet. Albus watched his friend get jostled out of the way by a small contingent of Gryffindor girls as they left the shop. He wandered over to the sweets in the middle of the room looking slightly dazed. Concern creased Albus’s face and he firmly scooted a Ravenclaw boy out of his way as he headed over to his friend.   
  
“Scorpius,” he hailed the Malfoy scion as he approached, the transformation that came over Scorpius’s face was more alarming than anything else.    
  
The boy’s face lit up in rueful grin and he held up a sugar quill, “How many of these did you say you needed to write my eulogy?”   
  
Albus sighed and snatched the quill, “Give me nine more. I hate it when I’m right,” he really felt bad for Scorpius, but there was also a very strange, very prominent sense of relief that flooded through him.   
  
“She was actually really nice about it, she already has a date.” Scorpius replied, counting and handing a pile of sugar quills to Albus, “I guess I was seriously pushing my luck asking a Granger-Weasley this late in the game.”   
  
“Come on, I have to pay for this,” Albus said, grabbing Scorpius by the wrist and dragging him over to the counter. He was trying very hard not to tell Scorpius that he really did not care to hear the details.   
  
“She’s going with that giant Ravenclaw fellow, James Henry?” Scorpius continued as Albus hauled his basket up onto the checkout counter, “Damn those Quidditch players for always taking first pick.”   
  
Annoyed, Albus’s green eyes flashed as he turned to Scorpius in the middle of tipping his basket of goods onto the counter, rather more violently than was necessary. Several packets scattered to the floor as he snapped, “She honestly doesn’t deserve someone as good as you, that basilisk-faced bastard is much better suited to her stone cold heart.”   
  
Scorpius stood looking stunned and slightly awed, blinking at Albus. Albus swallowed and flushed slightly, turning back to the counter. The plump, mousey haired attendant was counting sweets and trying very hard to pretend she wasn’t listening to them. It was the truth of what he thought, though now that it was out he might as well stick with it. 

 

After a moment Scorpius crouched and fished around Albus’s feet for the packets that had fallen off the table. Pale hands appeared at as he straightened at Albus’s side and stacked the sweets back on the counter. Albus glanced at Scorpius, but the boy had leaned against the counter, his gaze on the sweets.  He actually didn’t seem that bothered by Rose’s rejection, but it still made Albus angry. He knew Rose had no interest in his friend, and she should have had the courtesy to let him down sooner. 

  
A surprised noise escaped Scorpius’s slightly parted lips and he suddenly reached out to pick up a wriggling packet, “I thought you hated Jelly Slugs? Change of heart?”   
  
“I got them for you, you Crumple Horned Snorkack.” Albus muttered.   
  
Scorpius laughed delightedly and slung an arm round Albus’s shoulders, “I’m alright you know. I didn’t have any expectations to begin with.”   
  
“That’ll be two Galleons and four Sickles.” the attendant interjected, having counted the vast array of sweets.   
  
“I got you Pepper Imps and had to fight off some very intimidating third years to get you some Crystalized Pineapple, so shut up and accept my generosity, Malfoy.” Albus glared up the few centimeters into Scorpius’s eyes as he placed three Galleons on the counter. Their faces were far too close like this.   
  


Scorpius’s lips curled in probably one of the most charming smiles Albus had seen on him to date, “Al, I want to kiss you right now.”   
  
Albus’s heart skipped and he instantly reached up to grab Scorpius by the face and gave him a firm shove away. 

  
“Please don’t do that, we are in public.” Albus cleared his throat that seemed to have gone a little dry. The poor mousy haired shop attendant looked like she was having heart palpitations as she handed him his change.    
  
“Kill-joy,” Scorpius muttered a little bitterly.   
  
Albus shoved the huge bag of sweets into Scorpius’s chest, partly to create a little more distance between them, “Carry these.”   
  
“What, so that I look like the fatty?” Scorpius objected, but his arms closed around the packet anyway and he followed Albus as the dark haired boy headed for the door, “You should be nicer to me, I was just rejected.”

  
“And you are heart broken, I can tell,” Albus replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm as he held the door open for Scorpius to pass through first. He was actually fairly annoyed. He had been quite worried about how much Rose would hurt Scorpius, and yet the bastard seemed perfectly fine. Perhaps he had built up an immunity to it after all the rejections he had had over the years.   
  
“I’m going to eat  _ all _ of your sweets to get over my grief.” Scorpius said haughtily, striding down the road failing at looking dignified with the huge package of sweets clutched to his chest. Being weighed down by them, it wasn’t very difficult for Albus to keep up.   
  
“Seems like a good plan, I’m sure Rose will love you if you turn yourself into a pie.”   
  
“Ouch, that was cold.”   
  
“Stop the press, someone just realised this Potter is a Slytherin!” Albus announced, drawing odd looks from a few people nearby them. He shrank back a little, embarrassed, he hadn’t actually meant to be that loud.   
  
“Here, Mr Slytherin,” Scorpius said with a slight laugh, and he skirted around Albus to walk between him and the crowd, nudging him closer to the wall of the buildings.   
  
Albus glanced at this friend walking at his side, and smiled slightly, “Thanks,” he nudged Scorpius with his shoulder and murmured, “And... I’m sorry my cousin is an idiot.”   
  
Scorpius’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, “But this was not news to us.”   
  
Albus’s jaw dropped in faux horror, “Do my ears deceive me or did Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy just speak ill of Rose Granger-Weasley?”   
  
“Even I have some pride.”

 

~~~

 

“Are we really going?” Albus asked, a pained expression crossing his face as he tried to tame his hair with some of Scorpius’s gel and only succeeded in a vaguely ‘just shagged’ look as it promptly sprang out of place again. 

 

Scorpius glanced at Albus, blue eyes giving him a lingering once over, “You look great, stop fussing with your hair. Besides, didn't you choose that colour deliberately to remind everyone how very Slytherin you are? It would be a shame for your efforts to go to waste.”

 

Albus smoothed a hand over the dark green fabric of his robes, he had chosen it as a sort of ‘Slytherin and proud of it..’ rebellion. James had just rolled his eyes at him when they had been buying them.

 

The inside of the upturned collar was decorated in silver filigree and the bottom of the robe and sleeves were edged in a thin silver cord. He quite liked it actually, “I wish we dressed like this normally, I feel kind of powerful in these robes.” He turned sharply, making his robe billow dramatically behind him.

 

“Can you use some of your fashion power to give me a hand with this?” Scorpius asked with a slightly annoyed sigh as he held up his right sleeve which he was struggling to get the cuff link through. Scorpius's robe was similar to Albus’ only a midnight blue with a white lined collar, and broad white fold over cuffs. Scorpius dropped the cuff link into Albus’ hand as he approached. He glanced down at the glittering blue stones, “Are these-”

 

“Sapphires yes,” Scorpius fell silent as Albus fastened it through his sleeve, then added quietly, “They were a birthday present this year… Apparently my mother chose them for me the year before she…”

 

Albus suddenly understood. Scorpius had been rather particular about having his robe made exactly how he wanted it, and rather than just being because he was particularly fussy, it had been for this. It was probably also one of the driving reasons behind Scorpius's insistence that they still attend the Yule Ball even without dates.

 

Albus smiled and stepped back, “Well, we look amazing if I do say so myself,” He said cockily in an attempt to lift the mood and Scorpius grinned in return.

 

“It we don't catch ourselves some good women today we never will,”  Scorpius said with a laugh.

 

“You've jinxed it. You definitely just jinxed it.”   
  
The boys headed up from the dungeons together, joining throngs of other students heading for the Great Hall. The variety of colours and styles of dress robes made it difficult to tell where the students were from which made the whole atmosphere of the evening feel more cohesive. The Great Hall had been transformed into an enchanted forest as the boys stepped inside. Towering Oak trees appeared to be half imbedded in the walls, their branches were adorned with little glowing birds who fluttered their wings every now and then. From the ceiling, enchanted to look like the night sky, snow fell and disappeared just above the heads of the students. Small tables and chairs which looked like they were made of Ivy or various other plants, were scattered around the perimeter of the room. 

 

On the dias where the teachers table usually was, were several buffet tables packed full of exotic varieties of foods. Bright, lively music seemed to filter all through the Hall, it’s source impossible to find. Many students were already dancing together, swirling around the center of the floor in colourful displays. 

 

Albus and Scorpius headed for a table in the corner near the food.

It made Albus quite a bit more comfortable to see that not everyone had a date except him and Scorpius. Although the majority had someone on their arm, there were quite a number of small groups of girls or boys who seemed to have simply come with friends for the atmosphere.    
  
Scorpius chose a high backed, armless chair that looked like it had grown from a tumble of vines, while Albus pulled up a low chair that appeared to have been carved out of a tree stump to the other side of a table which was little more than a shrub of some sort with a glass top.   
  
“Well,” Albus sighed, sitting back in the chair, “We made it to Sixth year Scor,”   
  
“I’m glad you have realised this after the last three months,” his friend replied dryly.   
  
“Don’t sass me, Mr Malfoy,” Albus glared, then twisted in his seat to eye the buffet table, “Those are Cauldron Cakes right?”   
  
“Seems like it. Albus what are you doing?”   
  
Albus had pulled out his wand, glanced briefly at his friend and replied, “Saving time. Accio Cauldron Cakes!” 

  
The platter soared over to them, one of the guests dodging aside as it hurtled past, and as Albus caught hold of it the pile of cakes atop it wobbled precariously, the top cake started to topple off but a delicate hand reached out to grab it.   
  
“Al! You guys actually came!” he looked up to see his little sister standing before him, decked in a very pretty, very girly pale pink robe.   
  
“Lily,” he smiled, setting the cakes on the table between him and Scorpius, “Having fun?”   
  
She nodded emphatically as she stuffed the cauldron cake into her mouth and reached for two more. Although the girl had a penchant for pretty things, Albus had always thought that her manners were gloriously out of sync.   
  
Speaking through a half full mouth, she replied, “Goin’ bach to mah frens now,” she swallowed her mouthful and beamed at them, Albus winced slightly at the chocolaty teeth, “You boys look smashing.” she moved off a few paces before turning back to them to warn, “Oh and you better put that platter back before Professor Longbottom finds you with it, he’s being a surprising stick in the mud tonight.”

 

Albus and Scorpius exchanged a glance then both smirked and grabbed a cake, ignoring the warning, sinking back into their surprisingly comfortable chairs.    
  
“Hey, look,” Scorpius pointed across the Hall. The far wall had several gracefully arching doorways between the trees, “Looks like those actually lead outside.”   
  
“How is that possible, we’re in the middle of the building?” Albus replied, biting into the small cake, although Scorpius did actually appear to be right, there seemed to be small balconies beyond the large glass doors.   
  
“Oh I don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say it was  _ magic _ or something.”   
  
“That sarcasm is quite unbecoming on you young man.” Albus replied tersely as he polished off the cake.   
  
“Oi, Mahoutokoro Girls at eight o’clock,” Scorpius said suddenly, lowering his voice, “They keep glancing over here.”   
  
Albus scanned the people nearby till his eyes alighted on the Asian girls clustered nearby, all of them rather delicate and pretty, “Do you think they want the Cauldron Cakes?”   
  
Scorpius stared at him like he had turned into a mandrake, “Are you seriously that dense?”   
  
“What?”   
  
As Albus met the eyes of one of the girls, a flurry of discussion commenced among them before the tallest was given a push in his direction. She seemed to draw in a breath before striding over to stand in front of him. He glanced up at her awkwardly, she was lovely in a long purple robe and her hair drawn up into a bun, held in place by a decorative hairpin.  She smiled uncertainly then cleared her throat, and spoke in clear but strongly accented English, “Albus Potter, I am Minami Haruka, will you dance with us?”   
  
“Er-” he glanced at Scorpius, but this friend smirked and sat back to let him stew.   
  
As a new song started up the girl held out a hand to him expectantly. He really didn’t like to dance, although he had learned how when he was younger. At least it wasn’t some awfully slow song.   
  
“Um, alright,” he smiled and stood, offering her his arm instead of his hand. One dance couldn’t hurt. She beamed in delight as he led her out onto the floor. It didn’t go too badly, he could remember a few basic turns that were enough that he could lead Haruka around the dance floor. However, it was only her comment halfway through the dance about being ‘So glad that she and her friends had found someone who could dance.’ that he realised he had agreed to dance with all three of the girls not just Haruka.    
  
The second girl couldn’t dance as well as Haruka had, but she was cute and kept apologising profusely for being useless, Albus couldn’t help but let out a laugh as after stepping on his foot for the fifth time she made a comment about being a disappointment to her family. He smiled at her reassuringly when she looked at him quizzically, “Don’t worry, I think you are doing very well,” the girl flushed slightly and actually did dance a fair bit better after that. Toward the end of the song however, as he glanced around, he noticed Scorpius was no longer where he had left him. His green eyes flitted about the hall and he turned the girl he was dancing with round and round until he spotted that pale Malfoy hair ducking out through one of the doors.    
  
Why was Scorpius escaping? He searched the dance floor for a reason and all too quickly his eyes alighted on his cousin Rose dancing rather inappropriately close to a blond Beauxbatons boy.  _ Great, at least stick with your date you insensitive cow,  _ he thought.   
  
It would have been too rude of him to bail out before dancing with the third girl to go after Scorpius, but the entire time his attention was trained on the door, and the girl didn't seem very impressed with him. At the end of the song she said a few short words to him in Japanese. He wasn't sure what she had said but whatever it was it hadn’t sounded complementary, so he apologised, waved at Haruka and the other girl he had already danced with, and excused himself to look for his friend.   
  
He wove through the hordes of colourful students till he reached the large glass doors he had seen Scorpius leave through. There were very few students milling around outside, it was cold and the garden was covered in a light dusting of snow. The cool air was a pleasant on his skin after the dancing. He walked up to the edge of the small patio. Holly leaves speckled with tiny red lights were wound all around the balustrade and down the handrails of stone steps that curved down from the patio to the lawn.    
  


He turned in a full circle looking around for his friend. He was relatively sure that Scorpius hadn’t slipped back inside. The only couple nearby headed back inside. Albus frowned and took a step towards the hall when he heard a sigh. Slowly he pivoted and strode back up to the railing, looking over the edge. Just below the patio was a stone bench. On it a pale haired handsome figure sat staring out into the night.

 

_ Scorpius. _ __  
__  
Albus clattered down the stairs, dodging a patch of mud at the bottom.    
  
Scorpius, who had been leaning on his knees, sat up as he caught sight of him, “Albus,” he smiled slightly, “How was your dance?”   
  
“You mean dances?” Albus ran a hand through his hair and collapsed onto the bench beside his friend, “Fine I guess, I mean it was nice to not be shunned for being the Slytherin Potter. I guess the house stigma doesn’t really stick across nations.”   
  
Scorpius grinned and patted him on the back, “Good for you,”   
  
“I guess.”   
  
The boys fell silent and Albus glanced at his friend. Scorpius was much quieter than usual. He wondered if he was more bothered by Rose than he let on. He knew that Scorpius put on a brave face but it had to hurt, being turned down over and over like that, and now his idiot cousin was off dancing up on some bloke who was not even the guy she had rejected him for.    
  
“Hey, I’m sorry about Rose.” he said awkwardly    
  
Scorpius’s eyebrows shot up, and he turned to look at Albus, “Rose?”   
  
“Up there,” he waved his hand toward the stairs, “I mean it’s not like she’s being picky about dancing and whatever with other guys,”   
  
“Oh yes the Beauxbatons guy,” Scorpius let out a dramatic sigh, and leaned against Albus, resting his head on his shoulder, “It’s really tough you know, heart breaking. That I have never even been on her radar.”   
  
Albus narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the top of his friend’s head. He actually smelled a little distractingly nice. After a pause Albus decided to call his friend out, “You know you don’t have to joke about it with me, it’s okay to be sad.”  _ Even though you have been pursuing a stupid bitch who doesn’t deserve you. _ __  
__  
Scorpius lifted his head, still leaning into Albus, and the boys were nose to nose as the young Malfoy blinked at him and said seriously, “I’m not joking around, I’m telling you I’m heartbroken here.”   
  
Blue eyes glittering in the dim light drew impossibly closer to Albus. His heart fluttered in his chest as he felt the light puff of Scorpius’s breath on his cheek as the other boy said in a low voice, “So are you going to console me properly?”   
  
“I-” Albus started to reply but Scorpius's strong, delicate fingers caught hold of his chin and in the next  breath - there were lips on his. Soft and warm and - he lifted a hand to Scorpius’s chest and shoved the other boy away.   
  
“W-what are you-” he pressed the back of his hand to his lips completely taken aback, and wiped his mouth. Scorpius had just  __ kissed  him. 

 

His friend had an odd, fond sort of smirk curling his lips, “Oh come on, is that necessary? I didn’t even use tongue.”   
  
Did he think this was a joke? “I was trying to be serious with you, you ass!”   
  
Scorpius chuckled and shook his head. It was a low warm sound, rather different than his usual light hearted laughter. His friend scooted into his personal space again and Albus was suddenly very conscious of their thighs pressing together, “Albus,” his friend said, sounding amused, “You really are very kind but also incredibly dense.”   
  
Lips still tingling slightly, Albus leaned backward, “I don’t get what you’re saying,” he muttered, looking away into the snow. He was so confused. His heart was beating at a thousand miles a minute, his friend was upset about Rose rejecting him, this had to all just be some momentary aberration. But even if that was true for Scorpius, then why was his own heart screaming  _ YES? _ __  
__  
As if reading his mind, Scorpius said frankly, “I don’t give a damn about Rose Granger-Weasley, Al.”   
  
Albus looked up in surprise and was caught by Scorpius’s earnest gaze, “For years Rose has just been the biggest, most awkward cover up job. I’m sure she realised it too.” He glanced down, a little sheepish, “I should probably apologise to her, for making your impression of her worse…”   
  
“What, what are you even-?” Albus was struggling to keep up with where this conversation was going, Scorpius was too close and the heat radiating from where their legs were in contact was incredibly distracting,“Covering what up?”   
  
“Al,” Scorpius breathed his name, his handsome face was softly illuminated by moonlight and the warm red light from the glowing Holly berries, Albus couldn’t drag his eyes from the other boy’s face. He watched Scorpius’s gaze flicker down to his lips and Albus’s tongue darted out to moisten them self consciously. “Al, I’m going to kiss you again.”   
  
He leaned forward, breath ghosting over Albus's lips for a second, and Albus didn’t pull away, he watched his friend smile slightly before the other boy murmured, “Close your eyes.”   
  
He might have been embarrassed at how quickly he obeyed, his eyes falling shut, if his brain had been able to form any kind of coherent thought. He felt fingers slide up the back of his neck and shivered slightly. The fingers curled into the hair at the base of his neck and he was drawn forward into a kiss. 

 

It was firm, warm and just - right. Albus’ fingers curled slightly and he didn’t know what to do with his hands. After a moment’s hesitation, he let one fall to Scorpius’s knee and curl into the dark blue fabric of his robe. Their lips separated for a second, but Scorpius’s lips returned again and again until a tiny well of frustration burst in Albus, and he pressed forward into Scorpius, lips parting slightly, tongue darting out. 

 

There was a small intake of breath from his friend which gave Albus a brief sense of victory, before Scorpius suddenly yanked him in closer by the waist and the kiss turned into something deeper and more urgent. Albus’s free hand found its way to Scorpius’s back and curled into his robes, a feeling of elation flooding through him as they explored every inch of each others mouths. It was long and needed and altogether too short, both boys had forgotten to breathe somewhere along the way and broke apart for air, breathing heavily. 

 

Albus’s eyes opened. He was pleased to see Scorpius’s pale cheeks as flushed as his felt.   
  
“So Ro-” a hand clamped over his mouth.

  
Scorpius shook his head, “Please, don’t talk about her anymore,” he dropped the hand covering Albus’s mouth to brush Al’s hand that still sat on his knee, “I… want you, like  _ this _ Al. Does it bother you?”   
  
Albus drew in a deep breath, then swiftly shook his head. He raised the hand that had been on Scorpius’s back to card through his short dark hair, “No, er, actually...” he cast around for the right words, “It-uh- feels sort of… perfect.” he finished softly, feeling a blush heating his cheeks and feeling grateful for the low lighting.   
  
His head was suddenly grabbed and he found himself crushed in a hug against Scorpius’s chest.   
  
“Merlin’s beard, I am so glad.”   
  
“ ‘re we th’ huggin kind?” he squeezed out, from where his face was smushed between arms and chest.   
  
He was swiftly released and Scorpius had the most enormous grin on his face, like the cat that got the cream. He reached out a hand and brushed his thumb gently over Albus’s bottom lip, “I think a better question will be what kind  _ aren’t _ we.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweeter than roses, or cool evening breeze
> 
> On a warm flowery shore, was the dear kiss,
> 
> First trembling made me freeze,
> 
> Then shot like fire all o’er. -Henry Purcell
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. For all I Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~(*w*')~ Sexy times ahead~ Uwa, I almost never write this kind of thing so hopefully its not super awkward, haha XD Hope you enjoy the final chapter of Sweeter than Roses!

  
  
_ He could at least have waited for me. _ Albus thought in annoyance as he hastily buttoned up his shirt. Scorpius was an early riser and had always been the one dragging Albus’s ass to class when he would much rather have lurked in bed all day. Today, however, it was only because of Christopher's rapid string of expletives that Albus had woken up at all. He could not quite believe that Scorpius would not at least have shaken him awake. Christopher Blakely was just throwing on his robe and the rest of the dorm appeared deserted.   
  
“Chris, did you see Scorpius this morning?” Albus asked as he slung his tie round his neck, figuring he could tie it on his way to class.   
  
“Malfoy?” Christopher repeated, curly brown hair flying about his face as he stuffed his wand into his robe, “No but isn’t he still in there?” The boy pointed in the direction of Scorpius’s bed, “I mean the curtains are still drawn.”   
  
Albus’s heart sank and he paused as he was about to pull on his robe, “Surely not.”   
  
Christopher just shrugged and hurtled for the door, “Later Potter.”   
  
Albus tossed his robe back onto his bed and made a beeline for Scorpius’s fourposter. “Scorpius, tell me you are not-” He ripped back the green curtain, “Still in bed…”

Scorpius blinked up at him and smirked as he continued a languid stretch he had been in the middle of. Albus’s emerald eyes flickered down to the strip of pale skin that appeared as Scorpius’s pyjama shirt rode up a little. He dragged his eyes back up to Scorpius’s face and how his blond hair tumbled across his pillow.   
  
“Oi,” Albus said in a low voice, feeling vaguely panicked by this lackadaisical attitude, “What on earth are you doing still in bed? We have Charms in like half an hour!”   
  
“I know,” Scorpius said calmly, then glanced past Albus at the room, seeing it was empty his expression grew serious, and he beckoned, “Albus, I have to tell you something, come here.”   
  
Albus stepped closer to the bed and warning bells rang too late in his head as a smile flashed across the young Malfoy’s face. A hand shot up and grabbed hold of the front of Albus’s shirt. The next thing he knew, he was yanked down in a sprawl of limbs onto the bed as Scorpius rolled with him, and in one oddly effective but confusing moment, he found himself on his back with Scorpius straddling his waist. 

  


The taller boy smirked triumphantly down at him, “Good morning Albus.”   
  
Albus blinked in confusion for a second, as he regained his bearings, “Good morning to you too.” his hands fell to rest on pyjama clad thighs either side of him. He felt his face heat slightly, “Er- what-”   
  
A long finger landed on his neck just above his collar, slowly traced its way down to the third button then paused, “You missed a button,” Scorpius’s lips curled in amusement.   
  
“Oh, thanks-” Albus began, but his hand was smacked away lightly as he started to reach for his shirt. 

“I’ve got it,” Scorpius grinned, his blue eyes glittering mischievously.   
  
“But, uh-” Albus’s heart fluttered as the other boy made short work of his buttons and flung his shirt open. He stared up uncertainly as Scorpius’s gaze traveled over his bare skin. He could almost feel the heat from his eyes on him. Neither of them were really the outdoor sort, so Albus’s skin was only marginally more tanned than Scorpius’. He watched Scorpius’s tongue dart out to moisten his pale, pink lips before his eyes flickered up to meet Albus’s.   
  
Albus felt his cheeks warm, as his friend’s handsome face started to draw closer. 

  
“Scor, shouldn’t you be getting-hng-” Albus clapped a hand over his mouth to try stifle the gasp that escaped his lips as Scorpius’ teeth lightly grazed the spot where his neck joined his shoulder. His skin tingled as light kisses and teeth traced a line along his collarbone. Scorpius’s lips were soft and his breath felt like it left a trail of heat in its wake.    
  
“Charms can wait,” Scorpius breathed, strands of his hair falling forward, tickling Albus’s chest as he licked a trail down his chest and blew on it lightly, making the dark haired boy squirm.    
  
“A-are you you sure we shouldn’t go-” he stopped mid sentence as Scorpius suddenly lifted his head. 

Scorpius planted a hand either side of Albus’s head, “Al,” he breathed, leaning down to brush their lips together, and Albus found himself moving his head to chase those soft lips as they moved away, “Would you really have me go to charms like _ this.”  _ he punctuated the word by rolling his his hips against Albus.  Albus’s breath caught in his throat as he felt the other boy’s hard on press up against him. 

Though he felt like his ears were burning, a smirk stole across his face, “I doubt the professor would be impressed,” his hands slid up Scorpius’s thighs to his hips and he pulled the other’s body down to meet his as he ground his hips upward, the delicious sensation making his body react faster than he cared to admit, and drawing a delightful little groan from Scorpius, whose forehead fell to Albus’s chest.   
  
Breathing a little faster, the paler boy placed a hand on Albus’s chest and pushed himself backwards - Albus made a small noise of protest as he moved away - and Scorpius replied smartly, “Or maybe she would. Then you’d be in trouble.”

“As if you would ever do a woman,” Albus gasped as Scorpius slid his hands up his abdomen to tease his nipples, making Albus arch slightly into his touch.   
  
Scorpius just made a noncommittal ‘hmm’ sound, which annoyed Albus a little. He lowered his lips to Albus’s chest, grazing his teeth lightly over a nipple and immediately soothing it with his tongue .

Albus trailed a hand up Scorpius’s back, fingers stroking the back of his neck and curling into the platinum hair as he switched his attention to the other side of Albus’s chest. Albus reveled in the sensation for a second, before impatience caught hold of him. He sharply tugged on the blond hair and Scorpius hissed slightly as Albus sat up, his grip on his hair none too gentle. With Scorpius straddling him, Albus leaned forward so that his lips were by the blond’s ear, the hand not tangled in the other boys hair slid from his hip to cup Scorpius’s erection through his thin blue pyjama pants.   
  
Scorpius’s breath stuttered for a second and Albus's lips curled. He placed a few light kisses up the pale expanse of neck presented to him, touching Scorpius painstakingly slowly, before pausing to murmur in his ear, “Although you wouldn’t do her, maybe you’d get off on it if she watched-” he felt Scorpius twitch in his hand and let out a short laugh, loosening his grip on the other boys hair, “My, did I just discover an exhibitionist kink?” Scorpius’s face flushed and he let his head fall to Albus’s shoulder as his hips seemed to press into Albus’ hand of their own accord.   
  
“Al,” Scorpius said, panting slightly, “stop saying stupid shit.”   
  
“This part of you doesn’t think it’s stupid,” Albus gave a light squeeze, then long fingers wrapped around his wrist and his hand was yanked away. Scorpius seldom made use of his strength, but used it and his height now to push Albus back down onto his back.   
  
His blue eyes shone, as he pressed Albus down with a large hand, splayed across his chest, “This was  _ my _ attack plan, will you please stop interrupting,”   
  
Albus couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face, “your  _ plan? _ ”   
  
“Yes. Now-” the fingers holding his wrist pressed Albus’s hand against the bed, “Keep your hands here and don’t touch.”   
  
“Don’t touch?!” Albus protested, though he curled his fingers into the bed sheets anyway.   
  
Scorpius’s attention, and hands, moved to start swiftly undoing Albus’s pants, but he put on his best haughty voice, “Am I speaking parseltongue? Do as I say-” he made short work of Albus’s pants and boxers in one fell swoop, and moved off him to toss his pants onto the next bed over, “and not as I do.” 

He stood at the foot of the bed for a second, eyes raking over Albus’s body. The smaller boy shifted, his face feeling hot under the gaze of open admiration.   
  
Albus felt a little unsure, but tried not to let it show. He pushed himself up on his elbows and quirked a dark eyebrow at Scorpius, “Are you coming back?”   
  
The young Malfoy smirked at him. He ducked to grab something from under the bed, then tossed a small bottle down next to Albus as he crawled up the bed. He trailed a hand up Albus’s thigh to grasp his hip. Albus’s eyes watched Scorpius’s face, the way a pink flush stole across his cheeks as he looked down at Albus’s cock made him want to grab the boy and kiss him.   
  
Albus started to reach toward Scorpius, “I don’t think it’s fair that I’m the only one with clothes off.”   
  
Scorpius's blue eyes flashed, and in a second he grabbed both of Albus’s hands and moved forward, pinning his wrists down on either side of his head. Albus blinked in surprise. Scorpius hovered above him, nose to nose, frustratingly just out of contact with any other part of him other than his hands. 

Scorpius smirked, “If you want something, just ask - don’t touch,” he leaned down and placed an oddly gentle kiss on Albus’s forehead. 

Albus’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips, “Well, then - kiss me properly and take off your damn shirt.”

Scorpius almost managed to hide the small intake of breath as he immediately obeyed, bringing his lips down to meet Albus’s in a short heated kiss. It hadn’t occurred to him before, but although Scorpius was taking charge now, perhaps he would rather like it the other way around. Another tidbit filed away for later use.   
  
When Scorpius released him and pulled back, he grabbed his shirt by the collar and yanked it off over his head. As the expanse of pale skin before him was revealed, Albus had to curl his hands into fists to remind himself not to touch, because honestly speaking, he just wanted to be all over Scorpius right at that moment. It must have shown on his face, because Scorpius looked amused as he sat back on his haunches. His gaze flickered down to Albus’s cock. A little embarrassed by how hard he was already, Albus flung an arm across his eyes. 

Scorpius started to reach out for him then hesitated, “Is it okay if I-”   
  
Albus pulled his arm from his eyes to glare at his friend’s sheepish face, and half sat up, propped up on his hands, “Scorpius I swear if you start asking permission now-”

The boy shut him up by grasping his cock and slowly stroking him. Albus shuddered at the new sensation of someone else touching him there. Scorpius’s hand was slick with lubricant, sliding smoothly up and down the shaft. He must have put some on his hand while Albus’s eyes were covered. Albus’s fingers curled into the sheets as Scorpius’s movements became bolder and he bit his lip.   
  
“Hnng,” he couldn’t help the sound that escaped him at the sight of Scorpius’s free hand pulling down the elastic band of his own pants to touch himself at the same time. Scorpius’s hand slowed as his breath caught and he tried to coordinate stroking both of them. His face was flushed and pale eyelashes downturned over half closed eyes. Albus’s arms trembled slightly, shifted his weight onto one arm and reached out to knock Scorpius’s hand away to grasp the other boy’s cock. He had seen the him round the showers before so he knew he was large, but he had never imagined how hot and heavy he would feel in his hand.    
  
Scorpius gasped, eyes squeezing shut as Albus touched him, his grip on Albus faltering further, “I th-thought I said not t-to-”   
  
“Scorpius,” Albus breathed and sat up properly, a movement that brought their bodies much closer together with Scorpius straddling him, “Can you just be quiet for a second?”

He slid a hand round the back of Scorpius’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. It was clumsy, as were their hands which were out of sync and bumped against each other, but both boys were eager to be touching.     
  


Albus broke the kiss, saying breathlessly, “Hang on a sec.”

  
He released Scorpius and the small keening noise of protest that escaped the other boy made Albus’s cock twitch in the taller boy’s large hand. He tucked his hands into the back of Scorpius’s knees and pulled the blond forward, their crotches hovering close to each other. Albus gently tugged Scorpius’ hand off him.   
  
“Al what,” the other boy started to protest, until Albus reached out and brought Scorpius’s member together with his own.   
  
Both boys gasped in unison at the sensation of their cocks rubbing against each other, foreheads falling to each others shoulders. Albus struggled slightly to stroke them both together, his hand was not quite big enough - Scorpius’s would be though.

  
He guided Scorpius’s hand back to them, “Scor, you help too.”

As the other boy’s large fingers twined around them both, the heat thrilled through Albus. They were both leaking precum, making the slide of their hands hot and sticky. He wound his other hand round Scorpius’s body to press his fingers into the pale muscular back.

  
He turned his head slightly and lightly bit down on the taller boy’s shoulder.   
  


The short, “Ah ng,” that escaped Scorpius thrilled him. The blond’s grip tightened around their cocks, speeding up the pace. Their chests pressed together, both boys wishing they could be in contact with as much of the other’s skin as possible.    
  


Albus’s fingers dug into Scorpius’s back as he felt the heat drawing up within him.   
  


“S-Scorpius,” He stammered, turning his head, seeking the other’s lips.   
  


“Yeah,” The other said breathlessly, and turned to crush his lips to Albus’s, their tongues sliding together, almost an imitation of their hands.   
  


He broke the kiss breathless, “Scor- I’m gonna-”   
  


“Me too Al - do it.” His breath was hot against his ear, “Merlin you’re hot.”   
  


“Nng!” Albus’s body trembled and he shuddered as he came, shooting out over their hands.

  


“Aah hng!” He felt Scorpius’s back tense as his head fell back and he started to come with him, Albus’s muscles felt weak and it was all he could to to let his hand fall away as he clung to the other boy, while Scorpius pumped them both till they were spent.   
  
As the tension went out of Scorpius the two boys collapsed back onto the bed together,Scorpius rolling onto his back. Albus was tucked into his side as they lay panting and staring up at the green canopy overhead.

  


As he was dazedly basking in the afterglow, Scorpius raised a pale hand into his field of vision,“Wow, we came a lot.”   
  


Albus flushed and whacked him on the chest, “Don’t play with it, clean it up!”   
  


“Okay, okay,” Scorpius laughed and lazily reached for his wand on the bedside table, with a tingle of magic he cleaned them up.

  


Albus rolled onto his side and draped an arm across Scorpius’s chest, his head cushioned on the taller boy’s bicep.   
  


“Hmm,” his friend’s hand fell to his back and started stroking light ticklish circles, “Never pegged you as a cuddler.”

  
“I’m not a cuddler,” Albus denied instantly.

  
“Oh really? Then what are you clinging to me for?” Scorpius asked, sounding amused.   
  
“I’m leeching your body heat.”   
  
The other boy laughed, the sound reverberating against Albus’s cheek.    
  
“You know,” Scorpius mused after a long pause, “If we left now we could still make it to-”   
  
“Scorpius I swear if you are about to suggest we go to Potions class, I will Sectumsempra your ass,” Albus growled, turning his head to bite Scorpius’s pec in annoyance.   
  


Scorpius let out a short laugh as he tried to twitch away but Albus’s arms held him in place, “What sort of spell is that?”   
  
“Mmm,” Albus contemplated as he resettled his head onto Scorpius’s arm pillow, “A spell that’ll slice you up like sashimi. My dad told me about it.”    
  
“You’d never use that on me, you like my ass too much,” Scorpius replied arrogantly.   
  
Albus tilted his head to narrow green eyes at his friend and lover, “Don’t test me, Potters have a history of using it on Malfoys.”

  
Scorpius’s eyes widened, “Wait! Are you telling me your dad is the reason my father has those scars on his chest?”

  
“Probably,” Albus muttered sheepishly, regretting mentioning it.

  
“Well shit, I guess your dad really didn’t want to go to Potions.”

  
Albus’s face scrunched up, “Gross Scor, now I’m picturing our fathers cuddling before class.”

  
“Ew,” Scorpius agreed.

  
Albus sighed and moved his head onto Scorpius’s chest, listening to his heart beat.   
As the silence extended, Albus frowned.

  
“Scorpius,” he said.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Stop thinking about it.”

  
“I’m not-” the boy started to deny.

  
“I can practically feel you picturing it, so stop it.”

  
Scorpius chuckled, “Okay then.”

  
They settled into comfortable silence and Albus’ eyes drifted aimlessly over the pale expanse of Scorpius’s chest before him, his thumb stroking absently against the soft skin of his sternum.

  
“Scorpius,” he said suddenly.   
  


“I swear I’m not-”

  
“I love you.”

  
The arm around his back tightened slightly, “Me too,” and after a pause, “I love me too.”

  
Scorpius chortled as Albus smacked him on the chest and pushed himself up, rolling half on top of the taller boy to glare into his grinning face with flushed cheeks. 

  


“You’re such a di-” Soft lips pressed gently but insistently against his, the tenderness conveyed through the kiss sent butterflies fluttering through Albus’s chest.   
  


When Scorpius eventually pulled away, he caught Albus’s eyes with his own earnest blue gaze, “I love you Albus, so don’t think you can ever get rid of me, even if you sectumsempra me I’ll just come back and haunt your crotch for the rest of your life.”   
  


Albus flushed and shuffled down slightly to tuck his head under Scorpius’s chin as he lay on top of him, and mumbled, “You say some seriously embarrassing shit, mate.”

  
Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus’s shoulders and squeezed him tightly for a second before loosening his hold, but keeping the smaller boy draped in his arms. 

  
Albus felt Scorpius tilt his head down and place a light kiss on the top of his head.   
“No refunds or exchanges, sorry.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ What magic has victorious love! _

_ For all I touch or see since that dear kiss, _

_I hourly prove, all is love to me._ __\- Henry Purcell  
  
~The End ~

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and getting all the way here! Hope you enjoyed the tiny gay beans as much as I loved writing them <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading hope you are enjoying it :)


End file.
